


Let it be a fairy tale, then...

by YouDroppedYourForgiveness



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris, They Mostly Come Out At Night
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Dark Will Graham, Folklore, Hannibal is a Cannibal, Horror, M/M, Slow Burn, They Mostly Come Out At Night AU, Totem animals, everyone has a talent called a knack, this is gonna be a long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 04:39:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10455153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouDroppedYourForgiveness/pseuds/YouDroppedYourForgiveness
Summary: In the forest no one is safe. Creatures have come and invaded the kingdom. When everyone has a talent called a Knack, and some heroes do wear capes. It will be up to a handful of brave men and women to help protect those who can't protect themselves.The villagers are scared to go out at night. Jack, the Bear King; must find someone to help him keep the monsters at bay.This is a fan fiction semi Crossover of the Hannibal tv show and the book They Mostly Come Out At Night.





	

_ Many years ago… _

  
  


_ Once Upon A Time… it was just the forest and it’s trees. Most parts were pleasant and often times beautiful. That is the way it remained for a very long time. The inhabitants flourished and the little towns  spread throughout thrived. But like all things, it could not sustain forever. Soon darkness crept in, the bright places turned black, and that’s when the monsters came. _

 

Hannibal was woken up with a start. It was his mother in her pale green nightgown, it flowed and glowed behind her like a shooting star. His mother knelt by his bed and said not a word, she only held a finger to her curved lips. He knew what it meant, Hannibal didn’t need to ask questions. Carefully, and as quiet as a mouse he pulled the covers back and climbed out of his bed. 

 

“Hurry, my love.  We must fetch your sister.” His mother’s voice was like a tinkling of bells, barely audible in the wind. At that, Hannibal took her hand, and they fled swiftly down the corridor outside his room. Just down the hall was where his baby sister slept, she was never very far from him.

 

Often he would sneak out of bed, and go to his sister's room. There he would tell her bedtime stories in the dark to keep the nightmares at bay. He knew that she was too young yet to have nightmares, but sometimes it helped with those that haunted him. She was his charge, and he took his job very seriously. The day Mischa was born, he promised their mother he would always look out for his sister. 

 

58, 59, 60. It took 60 quick steps to reach the nursery. He counted in his head, he often would count how many steps it took to reach a certain point in the castle. But this number was the most important to him. Making little to no sound the two slipped into Mischa’s room. Their mother hurried to her baby’s bedside and gently picked the child up. “Her blanket, Hannibal.” she pointed and he was already there holding up a square of cloth. Like a limp doll, Mischa dozed in their mother’s arms; her one tiny arm hung askew and pliable. 

 

A glint of silver in the moonlight caught Hannibal’s eye, and he smiled. Mischa wore a tiny baby bracelet and if you tried to take it from her she would fuss. She went every where with the jewelry, it had been given to her by their father the king. “Where is father?” He asked his is soft voice. 

 

“He is holding them off long enough for us to hide. Your father will meet us when things are safe.” The queen gave her only son a reassuring hug around the shoulders before they left the room. Down the stairs they flew, their slippered feet making no sound on the stone floors. As they reached the very last landing, that’s when Hannibal could hear it. 

 

There was a mighty yell down in the throne room, and then a clash of metal on metal, and the distinct ring of fighting. Luckily they had not been found, they still hid in the stairwell landing on the left side. “This way!” Hannibal lead his mother and sister the back way around the throne room so they would not be discovered. As a child growing up in the Lecter castle, he spent many hours exploring and to find all the hidden passageways that could be found. He was curious and his lust for knowledge endless. 

 

When they reached the secret entrance to the throne room, the three waited and watched peering out from their spot. Out in the wide open throne room was a group of guards with spears and swords pushing back a group of beasts. The monsters did not look purely animal, nor did they look human, but almost a hybrid of the two. One rose up on it’s hind legs and swiped at one of the guardsmen with dagger-like claws. It had been a killing blow, the guard fell forward and didn’t move. Blood dripped from the creature's paw. Once satisfied it’s prey was dead, the beast dropped back down to all fours with a growl.

 

The badger’s had come in the night, and were trying to take over the serpent stronghold. Lecter castle had been the foothold of the serpent clan for as long their history recorded. There was always a king to protect the people, and every foe who ever tried to invade fell to the Serpent King and Queen. Only the Lecter bloodline was able to wear the mantle and use the power of their totem, the snake. One day this would all be Hannibal’s he would take up the mantle of Serpent King and it would be his duty to protect them all. It was a heavy burden on the young prince, but it was one he wished to carry, to make his family and his people proud. 

 

A shout drew Hannibal’s attention towards the double doors of the entryway. It was where the monsters came flowing in. A figure moved with blurring speed, it dropped foe upon foe and kept moving. He recognized the figure instantly as his father. The Serpent King wore his famed dark emerald cloak covered in shining scales. it blurred black and green as he moved slaying the beasts who tried to kill him or his people. In each hand he wield a fang like dagger, they were passed down from one king to the next, and were well taken care of. Those daggers flashed and sliced through badger men as if they were made of cloth. 

 

The most recognizable part of the Serpent King’s wardrobe was the mask that he wore, it was part of what gave him the strength of ten men. The mask was a full face mask of bronze, the face was of a skull covered in cracks, but on top it was a crown of serpents. Twisted, sharp, and deadly. Underneath was a black cowl covering up the back of his head and neck.

 

If Hannibal had never seen his father fight before, he would have thought it impossible for him to take on so many of the beasts by himself. It was all surely due to the power of the serpent that kept his father from being defeated. After it appeared that the throne room was clear of the enemy, their mother tapped her son’s shoulder. 

 

“We must go now while it is clear. We’ll take the secret stair under the throne.” Together they moved from behind their hidden screen, out into the open. When they reached the stone throne, the queen found a switch on the back of the ancient chair. With a grinding grating noise the throne slowly moved aside to reveal another staircase leading down into the dark. Hannibal was never afraid of the dark, he grew up roaming the night, and venturing the vast tunnels below the castle. The Serpent Queen ushered her son towards the stair and wanted him to go first. 

 

“I know you night vision is better than mine now, my dear.” She rest a hand on his shoulder to steady herself. Just as they started to descend the stairs, the guards came running back into the throne room as if being chased. A loud roaring came at the guardsman's heels as they fled to regroup in the middle of room. Hannibal watched as his father too retreated slowly into the throne room as well. The King was walking backwards keeping his eyes always on the monsters. 

 

The badger-like creatures flooded into the room like a seething sea of fur and claws, slashing out at anything they could reach. They had grey fur covering their bodies with a black stripe down the back. The most horrid part was that it was just men, wearing badger suits. They were mindless in their destruction, and it was clear they wanted everyone in the palace dead. Their fangs and claws tore out throats, while they climbed over bodies to find their next target.

 

Hannibal watched in terrified fascination as the castle was overrun, it looked like there would be too many for his father to hold off. He could not tear his eyes away as the Serpent King never gave up. The guardsmen were also gallant in their effort to help slay as many of the creatures as they could. Suddenly Hannibal’s mother was in front of him. 

 

“Darling, I need you to be brave for me. I want you to take your sister.” She passed the sleeping child to the young prince. Her face was set in a grim line, but she was as graceful and beautiful as ever. The queen held the corner of her sleeping gown so she wouldn’t trip. Lastly she slipping from her finger a ring. It was small and dainty.

 

“But, Mamma…” Hannibal tried to protest, but she silenced him with a hush. She looked as if she had made up her mind, and nothing Hannibal could do would change it. He felt lost, and helpess, just a stupid child. He wanted to help, and to be able to protect his family, but at eight years old there was little he could do. Mischa stirred in his arms, as he struggled to keep hold of her.

 

“Remember who you are Hannibal. You must always look after your sister. The two of you are the last of our line.” The queen closed her eyes for a moment. 

 

“I must go to your father and help him. He needs my power.” with a flick of her wrist the Serpent Queen held out the palm of her hand, in it glowed a green flame. Slowly her chestnut hair turned snowy white, and the lower half of her body became that of a snake. Their mother was the last of the Naga, half human half snake, and revered by their people. She was immensely powerful, but it took a great toll on her to be able to use that power.

 

Hannibal did his best to hold back tears, as he watched his mother transform. He had only ever seen her do that once before. He knew that it would be the last time he ever saw his parents. Their mother would transform, only if there was a dire need. Carefully he pocketed the ring she had given him. Then he rushed over and gave her a hug, with Mischa now awake.

 

The Queen took one more look at her children, and kissed them both on the forehead. Holding them still in her embrace, she shed a single tear. This quickly wiped away, hoping they wouldn’t see. ‘Go now, take your sister. Use the underground tunnels to escape. And remember, Your father and I love you both.”

 

With a final word, she turned and glide away, the green ball of fire growing larger, the further away she went. Half way across the room, she started hurling fireballs at the closest monsters. They instantly caught fire, and the throne room echoed with shrill screams. The smell of burning flesh and singed fur permeated the hall. 

 

Mischa started crying, and Hannibal tried to keep her quiet. As quick as he could, he shouldered his sister, and ran for the hidden stairs. His heart pound in his chest as they descend into the pitch black. Hannibal’s night vision kicked in and he followed the damp tunnels further down into the dark. His little sister’s wails echoed off the mossy stone walls. The cavern magnified the sound tenfold, and he feared that the creatures might hear the noise and find them.

 

The tunnels seemed to stretch on forever, he lost track of time as he made his way to their underground river. There would be a boat waiting for them, as a way out. It had always been an escape route saved for the royal family. With luck they would make it out alive, and their parents deaths would not be in vain.

 

Mischa was still crying, but now it was just silent tears. Not even her blanket could comfort her. Hannibal’s arms grew tired, he was fatigued from carrying his sister. Despite all of this he refused to stop for rest, his mission was clear. They had to get out. They had to survive. There was no going back now. 

 

Further ahead Hannibal could see a light, he kept moving towards it, he assumed it was their destination. Once in the boat, he would be able to rest and figure out their next course of action. He had no idea where they would go. For an eight year old Hannibal was very smart and resourceful, he would figure out what to do. His first priority was to make sure Mischa was out of harm's way.

 

After what seemed like hours, the two Lecter children reached a wide open area. At the end of the tunnel, the sound of rushing water could be heard. A faint light was coming from somewhere making it a little easier to see in the dark. With the mysterious light, it illuminated the area, like fireflies in the summer. There was a dead end, that stopped at a short cliff face. Below that lie the great underground river. Inside the cavern the rushing water drowned out all over sound. 

 

“Just a little bit farther.” Hannibal shouted over the din. Mischa was hanging onto her brother’s neck for dear life. If his sister had been any bigger, she might have choked him. In water, she would have probably drown them both with her flailing. He didn’t want to think about that.

 

Off to the side, on the little cliff was an ancient set of stairs that spiraled down the rock face towards the water. From high up, the river looked like a canal where boats would go by, ferrying passengers. Placing one foot in front of the other, Hannibal peered over the side. He was looking for the ledge where the crumbling steps began. 

 

He paused for a moment and tried to set Mischa down. She didn’t want to let go of her brother. Not that he could blame her. “Here take my hand. It doesn’t look safe for us both on the same step.”

 

“I’ll go down first, to make sure we don’t fall.” Hannibal turned, facing forward, hanging onto his little sister’s hand. He would test each step to see if it would hold both their weight.

 

Hannibal noticed that Mischa was not moving down the stairs with him so he turned back to make sure she was ok. When he faced Mischa, his eyes grew wide. Standing behind her with a clawed hand over her mouth stood one of the monsters from in the castle. The thing gave a light snarl, and pulled Mischa out of Hannibal’s grasp.

 

“MISCHA!” Was all the young prince managed to scream. The monster gave Hannibal a shove, and pushed him over the side of the steps.

  
All that Hannibal remembered was the sensation of losing his footing, and falling. So this was what it was like to die, he thought. As luck would have it, he some how managed to land in the water. It was freezing cold, and he was drowning. Then there was nothing but darkness. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is the second fiction that I've started in the Hannibal Fandom. I have big plans for this, and I hope you guys enjoy. This has not been beta'd.
> 
> Here is a picture kind of what I imagine the Serpent King's outfit to look like. 
> 
> Main outfit- http://img08.deviantart.net/8a05/i/2012/169/4/0/blackshakulu_by_phoenix8341-d53xcmj.jpg  
> Mask- http://scontent.cdninstagram.com/t51.2885-15/s480x480/e35/17438094_833804386760468_6185965865133932544_n.jpg?ig_cache_key=MTQ3NDc0MTI5MjUxNjA0ODgwMA%3D%3D.2  
> Cape- http://68.media.tumblr.com/ac8fe91d9db829f0cc833f4df705bed8/tumblr_n84zxlWcjs1txmozdo1_1280.png


End file.
